teamfourstarfandomcom-20200216-history
Videl
Videl is the daughter of Mr. Satan and Miguel. She hasn't appeared yet in the series but is referenced by Mr. Satan himself in Opening Serumonies*, with Cell calling her a "poor orphan" like her brother, Jimmy which her father realizes that Cell insults his children. She makes her physical debut (in original animation) in episode 59 at Gohan's age where she comments on his 'sweet hair' when watching him fight against Cell. Appearance Videl is a fair-skinned (pale skin complexion in anime) child and young woman of average height with a slender frame yet athletic physique. She has blue eyes and straight black hair. Over the course of the series, Videl has had five different hairstyles: she originally had low pigtails reaching past her shoulder, while learning to fly from Gohan. At the end of Dragon Ball Z, her hair is flat with cropped bangs and the sides reaching down to her cheeks to frame her face. In Dragon Ball Super, her hair reached down to her shoulders. In Dragon Ball GT, Videl's hair grows long, reaching her lower back and done in a braided ponytail with a few strands hanging over her forehead and ears. In her first appearances, Videl usually wears a white shirt with tight spandex bike/compression shorts that reach her upper thighs, black gloves, green shoes, and gold hair clips. After she learned how to fly, she wears a white sleeveless loose shirt, a pink T-shirt, black spandex short shorts, black gloves, and yellow boots. In the beginning in both Gather for the Tournament episode and the movie Broly: The Second Coming, she retains this outfit only her black spandex short shorts are replaced with a black capris. After Videl was healed with a Senzu Bean-- and for the majority of the Buu Saga-- she wears white pants, a blue and orange "FIGHT" t-shirt with orange long sleeves, orange shoes and retains her short hair. During Broly - Second Coming, she wears a bright maroon dress with a green cloth wrapping around the waist, with a large hat and grey stockings. In Fusion Reborn, she wears clothes similar to her Buu Saga outfit only with alternate colors. In Wrath of the Dragon, she wears a yellow long-sleeved shirt and a white mini skirt that reached her upper thighs. The final attire she ever wore as a teen, before the 28th World Tournament, was a blue dress with a pink vest, blue thigh-high stockings, and pink loafers. She also wore this during the dance party that Bulma hosted to celebrate Majin Buu's defeat. At the end of the series, she wears a red dress and a red mini skirt with her hair grown back. In Dragon Ball Super, Videl is first seen with her current chin-length hair and has had it ever since. She originally sported a pink sweater-dress that reached her upper thighs, with a red stripe around the chest area, along with black tights and bright pink shoes with darker pink soles. For Bulma's party throughout the Battle of Gods Saga, she changed her style to a red dress with a devil face mark on the chest, black leggings and white boots. For the Resurrection F saga, she sports a plain red dress with her normal current hairstyle, black tights and white high heel shoes. Her design changed drastically from child, a teenage tomboy style to a typical house-wife style, indicating how much Videl has mellowed out to becoming more domestic character than before. Videl's character design is purportedly based off of "Fasha" (Vasha/Seripa), a female saiyan from the Bardock special. The child and preteen version of Videl. At the end of Dragon Ball Z, her attitude was much more leveled off; her temperament from earlier episodes softened considerably. Personality Videl is a tough, tomboyish character, raised with fame all around her. She's feisty and stubborn, compared to Bulma's personality, who is happy and easy-going. After blackmailing Gohan to enter the tournament and teach her the levitation technique (using ki energy to fly), she gradually starts to fall in love with him, for his kind and honest heart. She later becomes the wife of Gohan and mother of Pan. Trivia * Her liking Teen Gohan's hairdo is likely a reference to how she late has a nearly identical hairstyle once she cuts her's. * She likes Harry Potter Category:Supporting Characters Category:Females Category:Losers Category:Weaklings Category:Martial Artists Category:Mothers Category:Teenagers Category:Tomboys Category:Siblings